Ryou's Halloween
by Ltkk022
Summary: Post-Millennium World. Halloween has never been so fun. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Halloween

Hallows Eve.

"Only kids go trick-or-treating…" Ryou sighed, lying on his bed. He was upstairs; the apartment outside his bedroom door was void of anyone. It was depressing to be alone, and being out there would only add to the pain.

His father, as always, was away in Egypt. Only once or twice a year did he return, and he usually didn't bother to plan it around holidays. Last year, Ryou returned home after school on a Wednesday in the middle of April, and was very surprised to see his father; stretched out nonchalantly across the couch. The man looked up and grinned. For the rest of the night and the rest of the week, Ryou's father remained. While the week did pass quickly, Ryou was grateful his father got to take time from work and see him.

Back to present times…

Winds howled outside. It might turn out to be bad weather. He had a bowl of candy, should anyone summon him to his front door. It didn't seem likely, however. It was already nearing mid-night, and he had stopped hearing the doorbell two hours ago.

His bed was backed up right underneath his window, with the blinds shut tight. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Not to anyone's surprise, it started to sprinkle. It didn't bother him. If anything, it put him into a sleepy mood. Well, ever since the spirit that haunted the Millennium Ring had left. Ryou had finally achieved a perfect state of mind, the bad thoughts from ancient Egypt no longer whirling around like a tornado in his head. No more suicidal thoughts, in a desperate attempt to free himself from his inner demon.

Looking at nothing in particular, the young white-haired boy never noticed the room around him seemed to be turning into a strange, tinted purple color.

No later than two seconds after Ryou flipped onto his side, did the doorbell ring. "Well," he thought, "that's odd, it's very late… " He was interrupted by the doorbell, yet again.

Pushing himself up from the bed, Ryou sprinted to his door, and threw it open. He strode calmly then, if these kids wanted candy, they could wait patiently. The doorbell rang again. "Geez, I'm getting there!" He yelled, grabbing the bowl. He whipped around and threw open the door. If it was someone out this late, they had to be his age. No use in holding back an attitude. "Here's your freakin candy!"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your master." an icy cold voice struck Ryou's ears.

The boy's eyes doubled in size, and his frame shook. "No, no!" He looked up. There, to anyone who didn't know any better; could have been the young one's twin, only dressed in a black trench coat. There were a few minor physical differences. The one standing outside the door was taller, his hair spikier and gave off a more silver glow. And his eyes, Crimson as blood.

Ryou gave a startled hiccup. The taller one gave a fanged grin. Malicious, and hungry. He took a step inside, and another. Ryou stumbled back and dropped the candy bowl. "What're you…"

The other shut the door quickly. "I'm here for my treats." Ryou couldn't even manage a scream before icy-cold and pale hands wrapped around his mouth. "You can't escape me again." he whispered coolly into Ryou's ear. Ryou gave a small whimper in return.

"_No. This isn't happening again. It can't!" _Ryou though, panicked. He inhaled deeply through the nose, and did something he would have never done before. He bent his head forward then with tremendous force swung it back, right into his captor's face.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" he recoiled his hands and covered his face.

Ryou took the chance and dashed off, and without a hint of logic, ran to the spot he always went when he was scared. He opened the door and slipped in quickly, closing it gingerly behind him. He crawled over to the corner of the confined space and curled into a ball, whimpering slightly. Something brushed his back, but he took it to be a coat. No one could find him within the confines of his closet. He'd hidden there so many times, and it always made him feel better. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, ears listening for the slightest noise.

There was none.

How expected.

A small shine of light rippled the absolute darkness of the closet. "My, my, Ryou. You haven't changed a bit…"

The door closed, the light gone. Ryou sobbed silently as a pale finger slid down his cheek. He had been captured.


	2. Chapter 2

OHMIGAWD?! Two updates in one month!? Insanity!

Aha! Beware! I have collaborated a more sadistic and fluffy end part of the story.

I warn you; this is my first attempt writing any kind of fluff. Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

"Ryou, come now, it's time for some fun…"

Ryou sobbed, tremors wracked his small frame. He opened his mouth to speak. Bakura growled.

"Spirit, no! Please!" he begged, hoping to escape a sealed fate.

"No amount of begging will saveyour pitiful soul now…"-he stopped, his face in contemplation.- "And unless you wish to receive more punishment you will refer to me as Bakura." His smile was malicious and hungry.

The young boy on the ground was silent, before "N-no." Ryou found this new courage unsettling, yet he was somewhat thankful for its presence. Spirit stole his body, and occasionally his sleep. His name was not going to be victimized.

"What was that, my host?" Bakura proceeded to hoist Ryou up from the shield of clothes.

"I said no!" Ryou pulled away from his darker half. "Your name is not Bakura, it's mine and you can't take it from me again, please!" he fell to the floor and pulled himself in a ball, awaiting the spirit turned mortal's angry reaction. "It's one of the few things I haveleft that I treasure. That remind me I'm not just some discarded old shell… please, don't take it from me again." his voice just above a whisper, muffled by his shirt sleeves.

Bakura's eyes danced with a sick sort of amusement, and his terrible grin expanded wide across his thin lips. "Aw, Ryou… I'm so very sorry." he made his voice sound as sickly sweet as possible. He bent down, hovering right across from his reincarnation of the modern day.

Ryou, in a desperate attempt to escape and feel something other than pain, looked up, doe-brown eyes shining, almost comforted. "Really?" his voice soft, surprised.

It wasn't a long-lasting moment before the air was electrified by the sick sound of hand against flesh.

_SMACK!_

Ryou saw white for a moment before he felt a tinge on the left side of his cheek. "Spirit…" the boy fell silent.

"Now, Ryou. Let us continue…" Bakura crooned, picking the boy up and pulling his wrist into a vise-like grip. They tottered out of the closet in silence, the hall to Ryou's room was only a few fifteen steps long. It wouldn't take them that long to cross. There was no furniture, just the white walls that closed in around them. It trapped them within its confines, its grip was closed; shielding them from the outside world. Or the other way around? Maybe Bakura chose to appear here just so he would not be… interrupted again.

Ryou followed the command, mind awhirl. So very many questions bubbled up behind his lips. Why had spirit returned? How had he returned? Why did he continue to be so cruel and unfeeling towards him? It seemed a good a time as any to ask, so that was exactly what he did.

"Spirit…" Ryou began, but was interrupted by a distinct growl, and the clamp around his wrist became all the tighter. "I'm sorry, Bakura. Why did you return, I thought you wanted to return to the afterlife? You had a goal…" he fell silent. The psychotic spirit holding his arm remained silent. His hand finally released old on the teen.

"Bakura?"

"Shut up!" he spun around on his heel and attempted to slap the boy for a second time, but his hand fell short. Ryou took a fleeting step backwards, pulling his hands up to block any attacks, verbal or physical, that Bakura threw his way.

"I… I'm" Bakura inhaled deeply. "Ryou." The now solid spirit, always so high and mighty; was now choking and stumbling on words which he had never learned the true meanings of. "I returned because of you." The more hostile of the two crumpled to the ground, unnamed emotions firing though his head. Controlling his mouth, dominating his better judgment. Bakura closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. It was now Ryou's turn to stare down doubtfully at Bakura, who resembled himself in a way it seemed unnatural. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Bakura looked up, "I apologize. I tormented you with my mission. It was" –he paused to take a breath- "necessary to get my hands on the Millennium Items, and to get back to the afterlife. You were just an innocent pawn." He stood up, facing Ryou now. He took his hand, gently now. "I was then blinded by Zorc's will, and I learned what it felt like to be…" Bakura cringed, what was the correct word? "Controlled, manipulated." a long sigh.

Ryou was beyond himself. He locked eyes with his Yami, truly sincere. "And now, Ryou. I've come to say I'm sorry."

* * *

There you go~ This is the end and there will be nothing else added. Hope it suffices. I liked it~ :D  
Review please? They make me happy. (:


	3. Special Thanks

Special Thanks!

Ryou and Bakura. Two of the greatest anime characters to ever hit our computers, yes?

Yes.

And Now, I take you into the Special Thanks page. Beware the crackiness.

* * *

[_Enter_: closet scene]

Ryou: -hidden in corner-

_**Door opens**_

Bakura: Scared, Ryou? Chew it over with a Twix!

Ryou: o_0 Bakura, what the heck?

Bakura: I dunno. Ask Quincy.

Quincy/Lt: -magically teleports into closet- Well, haider. ^3^

Ryou: AH! Stop doing that!

Quincy: Sorry, Ryou-kun. Anywho, here's the Twix bar! –Hands Ryou Twix-

Bakura: 0__0

Ryou: Yum! *nomsTwixbar*

Bakura: Save some for me! *nomsTwixbar*

Quincy: LAWL. Insert Lady and the Tramp spaghetti noodle scene here. You know the one. Ha, there you go, Shantih, they're sharing a Twix bar.

* * *

This page is basically a special thanks to Shantih, for putting the notion of writing a part two into my head. Consumed By Love, kicking my butt, and getting me motivated, and Fallen Crystal Moon (Raven & Yami Ayume) for keeping me dearly entertained and challenging me to try fluff for the first time ever.

THANKS GUYS~  
Okay, I'm done.


End file.
